


Don't Go

by m7storyteller



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted at <a href="http://cm-het-drabble.livejournal.com/">cm_het_drabble</a>.  Basically one of the ladies doesn't want one of the men to leave...basic pairing is him/her, which could be just about anyone, but it's characters from Criminal Minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

She woke up when she felt the bed shifting, as he moved to get up. Through tired eyes, she watched him as he found his clothes, before coming back to the bed, sitting down to put his pants on. Normally, she would comment on his ass, his back, some part of his body, but tonight, she just watched silently.  
  
He was moving to stand up to zip his pants, when she wrapped her arms around him from behind, her mouth near his ear, "Stay. I don't want you to go."  
  
"Are you sure?", he asked, only for her to nod her head as she moved to lay back down, the sheets having fallen down, leaving her naked from the waist up. With a deep groan, he nodded his head, "Okay."  
  
It would be the first of many nights that he stayed with her, not wanting to go.


End file.
